A sad Disciple, and a caring Valkyrie!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: This is my firts time making a Kenichi fanfiction. In this, Kenichi is suffering from heartbreak. Miu Furinji rejected him after he tried to ask her out. However, he's comforted by an unlikely person; Kisara Nanjo. How will it work out? Read on and find out! Paring: KenichixKisara.


Hello every fan of anime out there! I'm here, with a new pairing fanfic. This time it's of Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple. It's my first time doing a fanfic like this one. In this story, Kenichi is upset because Miu Furinji broke his heart. However, he finds himself getting saved by an unlikely ally; Kisara Nanjo. Will things work out? Will History's Strongest Disciple find love? Or will it find him? Why am I asking you all these questions? It's up to you readers to find out. Now, let's get to the nitty gritty.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple in any way. All rights go to Syun Matsuena.

* * *

We find ourselves at the Ryozanpaku Dojo. A place where the powerful gather, and live together. Here we see the masters of the dojo, Hayato Furinji(the elder), Akisame Koetsuji(artist/doctor), Kensei Ma(Kung Fu master/pervert), Shigure Kousaka(weapons mistress), Shio Sakaki(drunkard/karate master) and Apachai Hopachai(mui-thai boxer) looking at their disciple; Kenichi Shirahama. He was always a weak kid when it came to martial arts. He joined the dojo to make sure he wasn't scared of bullies anymore. Only now, he wasn't quite happy as he usually was. He would always have fantasies about Hyato's grand daughter; Miu Furinji. But recently, Miu broke Kenichi's heart.

"Hey, Kenichi!" Apachai called him over to the room that the masters were all in. "Why are you so down in the dumps? Apa."

He left out a sigh full with sadness. "Well...I guess I can't keep this a secret any longer." so he walked into the room to tell them what was up with him. "It's like this. I confessed to Miu how I felt about her, and that I have a thing for her."

The masters were stunned to hear that he finally told her. "I knew that from the start, boy."

Kenichi was stunned to hear that the elder knew his secret. "YOU KNEW!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I did." Hyato said. "My hearing is very perceptive. Nothing get's past me."

"Oh, well there's that."

"Anyway, what happened?" asked Shio.

"Well...She shut me down!" he yelled and the started to feel upset. The masters had no idea that Kenichi got rejected on the confession. They saw how sad he feels now that his heart has been broken.

"Shut you down?" Akisame asked. "What does that even mean?"

"It means that she rejected me." Keniichi said as he was crying.

"Unbelieveable!" the elder replied feeling stunned.

"You were...Reject...ed?" Shigure said as she spaced her words. Tochumaru, her mouse had fainted.

"I just don't know what I should do." he just kept sobbing. Then, Hyato put his hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Why don't you take it easy for a while? Blow off some of this depression. Do something that relaxes you." he instructed.

"You're right elder." Kenichi said as he wipes a little bit. "I'll walk around the city a little bit to calm my nerves."

"That's what I like to see!" Hyato said with such reluctance. So that's just what Kenichi did.

He was now wearing his jeans, a quilted flannel jacket, and a white long sleeve shirt under the jacket. He was just walking around the city, just to calm his nerves.

Just then, he noticed a mugging going on. *GASP!* "I'd better get over there!" he said as he dashed over to where the man was getting mugged. "You aren't gonna get away with that, you cowardly BASTAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSS!" he yelled as he punched one of the muggers and knocked the second one down.

The leader got out a knife, and placed it in front of Kenichi's face. He threatened him with it too. "HEY KID, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! I'M GONNA DO YOU IN!" he shouted as he cornered Kenichi into an alley. Unknown to either one of them, a mysterious figure was walking towards them. Just then more goons appeared to surround the 17 year old boy.

"No where to hide, kid." said one of the goons.

"We got you surrounded." goon#2 said.

"AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT, LOSER!" the leader shouted. Then his shoulder was tapped and he turned his head. And saw a red haired girl who looked kinda around Kenichi's age.

"WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF, YOU PUNKS!" she shouted. She used one the kicks used in Tae Kwan Do, and she even used a new one that was usually used in wrestling. She used a variation of the Jackhammer move perfected by Bill Goldberg.

"Who are you?" asked goon#3.

"I'm the one whose gonna bash up your asses!" she exclaimed. Then knocked them all out one by one by one. Kenichi was stunned to see who it was. It was someone who he met before. She originally worked for a group of thugs called Ragnarok. She was a red head wearing a green hat, jeans with a leg cut off on the left side, and she also had combat boots. She was now wearing a sweater that matched her t-shirt a little bit. And the word 'Valkyria' was written on it in cursive. This was Kisara Nanjo. Like Miu, she also loved cats.

"Kisara? Is that you?" Kenichi asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." she replied. "What are you doing out here, Shirahama?"

"Well...I just came out here to be alone for a while." he answered. "I had a really bad day."

Kisara was shocked to hear that he had a bad day. "How bad?" she asked again.

"It's Miu. I told her I loved her, and tried to ask her out on a date. But...She shut me down." Kenichi started to sob.

*GASP!* the former Ragnarok member was surprised to hear about this whole thing. She would originally call Miu a Cow. On account of how big her bust is. If nobody else knew any better, she might have been jealous.

"I told her how I feel about her, and yet she said I'm not the kind of guy she's looking for." Kenichi continued with the explanation. "Then, a new friend I made; Andrew Taylor, he told me that she wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyway. She still hasn't gotten over her ex-boyfriend, Dante."

Kisara did not know that Miu had a boyfriend in her past. And for the first time, she saw Kenichi crying about his heart being broken by the one he had a thing for.

"I thought you just liked her for her body, kid." she said with a little bit of a disgruntled look on her face.

"It's more that that!" he snapped, then simmered down a bit. "Sure, I once liked her for that body of hers, but she was the only friend that i had who would never blackmail me into fighting anyone. She was never like Nijima. I really hate him. He blackmailed me into fighting you and the other former members of Ragnarok."

Kisara was shocked again to hear that Kenichi was forced into fighting her. She was about to hit him for being such a knucklehead, but then she said in her thoughts, _"Wait! If he is suffering from heartbreak...I should do something nice for him. Yes, I've got it!" _the light bulb in her head went on and she decided on what to do.

"Snap out of it, kid." she said in a calming manner. She embraced him warmly, and held him tight. "It's okay, you're not alone." she just kept holding him.

Kenichi was amazed to see his old enemy holding him in her arms. "Kisara...You're embracing me."

"Of course I am." Kisara said keeping him quiet for a little bit. "Listen, if that cow broke your heart, then find someone else to be with." she said wiping his tears away. "I promise you, you're gonna be alright. I'll be there for you, Kenichi."

The Ryozanpaku disciple froze to hear that. "I think that was the only time you ever called me by my first name, Kisara."

"You're right. It was." she then noticed that Kenichi was hurt a little bit. *GASP* "You look hurt."

"I am a little bit, but do you think you could help me?" he asked.

"Sure kid." So, she put Kenichi over her shoulder, and she carried him to someplace where he'll recover for a while. And oddly enough, it was an apartment that she was watching over for a friend of hers for the summer.

"WOW! You LIVE here?" Kenichi asked in amazement.

"Not really." Kisara replied. "I'm watching over this apartment for a friend of mine while she's on summer break. Her name's Mikoto. She's an animal lover. So, for the summer she's taking up studying bugs."

"Oh." Kenichi replied. "Well, does she live by herself, or is she married?" he asked.

"She's married." the Valkyrie replied. "So, how about you sleep here with me tonight?"

Kenichi was stunned to hear what Kisara just asked him. "You w-w-w-w-w-want me to sleep with you?" he asked back to her.

"Yep. You don't even have to pay me." she replied.

"Okay, I will. Thank you for helping me get over my heartbreak."

"Don't mention it, Kenichi." she hugged him again. "Tell you what, you can even have your shirt off when you sleep."

Kenichi blushed at the idea of that. "Wait! I have to call the dojo, and let them know where I'm at!" he freaked out as he forgot about that.

"I already had that take care of." Kisara said as she explained everything. "I called them and they allowed you to bunk with someone tonight."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep. Now, come with me." she said enticingly as she brought him over to the bed she was sleeping in for a while. Kenichi made himself at home, and took his shirt off. He was getting a very nice six-pack, slowly, but he was getting that nailed down.

Kisara licked her lips as she saw his upper body, and boy was she ready to love him. "Hmm. You have a nice body, Kenichi." Kisara said seductively.

"You're not so bad yourself, babe." he commented to her.

"Oh, thanks." Kisara went up and pressed her lips against his. Kenichi had a more fresh and vibrant feel of bliss inside himself. He never felt like this when he was crushing on Miu. He would always have some sort of sexual fantasy about her. They both rolled around the bed, making out and feeling the love in themselves.

The next morning, we see Kenichi feeling groggy from last night. He had no idea that one night alone with Kisara could feel so good.

"Wow, what a night." Kenichi said as he was moaning. Then Kisara walked in. She was dressed in a way that would make most men melt in their shoes. But, Kenichi had his shoes off. "Wow, you're hot!" he exclaimed.

"That much I know, handsome." she said back to him. She kissed him on the cheek, and continued to love him no matter what happened. "I think you and I will be a winning combination." she said as she wanted to remain with him.

"Really?" Kenich asked. Kisara nodded yes. And the Royzanpaku disciple's eyes grew wide in happiness as he got up and he hugged her again, then kissed her on the lips again. This time it was really deep. It was just like last night.

"I'd like to thank you again, for being there for me." he said as he held her. "I love you, Kisara Nanjo."

"I love you too, Kenichi Shirahama." she said she felt the same way about him and then they both went to tell their friends.

End!

* * *

Man. I almost cried when I made this story. It is a one shot after all.

And also, this is what would happen if Kenichi hooked up with Kisara.

Please send your reviews in the comment below, and be sure to follow me!

Oh, by the way. That part about Miu having an ex-boyfriend named Dante. I made that up. There was never any Dante in Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple.

I also added the part about Andrew Taylor too. He's an OC I made for my fanfiction; Kamen Rider WHITE!

Be sure to read that too, okay?

Until we meet again, I salute you all!


End file.
